


Dofty Mpeg Fic

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: For Vgault who requested a mpeg fic.





	Dofty Mpeg Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



Dofty Mpeg Fic   
CARPARK  
Dom "have a nice life" with that Dom turned and walked away from Isaac. Isaac knew then that he had lost, everything he had done to get Dom back had been a waste of time because Dominic was a fool who didn't know his place. Well if he couldn't have Dom then no one would. Isaac got into his car and drove straight at him. Dom didn't know what hit him, one minute he was walking along and the next he was laying facedown on the road in the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Dom passed out from the pain within seconds. A nurse who was outside having a smoke rushed over to help him. 

SHEILA'S PLACE   
lofty was watching a movie with his gran, thinking about the day. He couldn't believe Dom suspect that he had filed that complaint it was ridiculous, lofty would never do anything to hurt Dom. Just then his phone began to ring.  
Lofty "hello"  
David "Ben you need to come back in"  
Lofty "what, why?"  
David "Dominic has brought into the E.D."  
Lofty "oh god, what happened?"  
David "he was the victim of a hit and run"  
Lofty "I'm on my way"

HOSPITAL ROOM   
Dom woke to lofty sleeping beside his bed. Dom laughed because Lofty was always so cute when he was sleeping. His laughter woke his husband up.  
Lofty "oh good your awake, how are you?"  
Dom "it feels like I was hit by a truck, what happened I can't remember"  
Lofty "it was Isaac, he ran you down but don't worry the police have already got him"  
Dom "good but how long have I been out anyways?"  
Lofty "almost 3 days, everyone has been super worried"  
Dom "but you stayed"  
Lofty "of course because I love you"  
Dom "but you left me"  
Lofty "I know, I was just hurt that you went to see Isaac"  
Dom "it was a mistake and it didn't mean anything"  
Lofty "I believe you" just then Sacha walked in.  
Sacha "ah good you're awake"  
Dom " good to see you too"  
Lofty "well I guess that's my cue to leave"  
Dom "you don't have to go"  
Lofty "I'm not but I should your mum and ange"  
Dom "ok but don't be to long" lofty kissed him on the forehead and left.  
Sacha "I need to talk to you before he comes back"  
Dom "why what's wrong?"  
Sacha "nothing but while you were in the E.D. some of our tests showed something you should know"  
Dom "Sacha your have got me worried now so just tell me"  
Sacha "ok well you are inter sexual"  
Dom "I know"  
Sacha "you do?"  
Dom "yeah but I don't like people knowing because it freaks them out"  
Sacha "ok well this won't be as much as a shock but you pregnant"  
Dom "what? Does lofty know?"  
Sacha "no I thought you should be the one to tell him"  
Dom "ok can you just leave me alone, I need to think" about a hour later Lofty came back and could tell Dom had been crying   
Lofty "Dom what's wrong?"  
Dom "I need to tell you something and you're going to hate me"  
Lofty "impossible"  
Dom "I am inter sexual"  
Lofty "does that mean you were born with both male and female organs?"  
Dom "yeah, I know I should have told you but I didn't want to lose you"   
Lofty "your not going to lose me, I mean yeah it may take me some time to get my head around it but I still love you"  
Dom "well I'm also pregnant" Lofty eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted.


End file.
